


Maybe we got the wrong love at the wrong time

by spring_one



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_one/pseuds/spring_one
Summary: Ongniel one-shot fic!Maybe we were destined to meet but was not destined to be together for eternity.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 8





	Maybe we got the wrong love at the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a pro-writer yet so sorry for the grammar. I hope y'all love it :>

Living life while still having it, working hard for the family and having fun when have time. This has been the individual life of Daniel and Seongwu.

To be honest, it was truly hard for them to say goodbye to their old habits when they were still together. 

It took them years of trying to forget and remove everything. At first, they thought it was so easy to say goodbye to those precious moments together, but they were wrong. They were always wrong.

Before they started being a couple, Seongwu's parents have been neglecting their son because he was gay. How would they feel if their only son and heir is gay? What will happen to their family line?

After a year of pursuing and talking, they finally agreed. It was a big breath fot both of them but then, his family said that he needs to be the CEO, and "fake" marry an arrange woman for him. They also need to have a child so that they'll have an heir for the future.

Ofcouse, it was hard for them to accept and do this, but if it means for their happy life together, they risked it and agreed to the condition.

Little did they know that it was going to be harder than what they went through before.

Both of them became busy with their careers.

Seongwu was managing his CEO works and Daniel was working hard as an architect, and had been flying overseas for big projects.

Because of that, they became more distant and had lesser time to see and have dates together. Everyday became harder, even seeing each other became hard.

When they realized the devastating situation that they were in, they decided to work on their relationship more.

They had scheduled dates. At first, they attended it continuosly but as time goes by, Seongwu fails attending it making Daniel more hopeless at fixing their relationship.

 _ **"Hyung this isn't working anymore."** _He slams the table with pure devastation while looking deeply at his lover's eyes.

 _ **"I know Daniel and I'm sor—"** _Seongwu was cutted by Daniel holding him roughly at both of his shoulders with his hands.

 ** _"There's no need to say sorry, hyung. I knew from the start that we are not for each other."_ **He stares at Seongwu's eyes, tears slowly peeking at the side until it finally fell.

 ** _"This hyung?"_** He laughs bitterly as he removes the ring in his hands that the older gave him before as a sign for his faithfulness and love. 

**_"This was your gift to me before and you promised to me that you always have time for me… for us. But what happened hyung? Is this really gonna be the end?"_ **Daniel was furious. His anger was building up higher and higher.

**_"Look, Daniel. I'm sorry. I know my apology won't fix this but please don't leave me. I beg you please. I can't live without your presence and how you smile at me everytime—"_ **

**_"Hyung. Is that really the reason you love me?! Just because of my presence?!"_ **His anger dominated his other emotions. He became the person that Seongwu didn't know he will see.

The younger sighed. He dropped the ring in Seongwu's glass table making sure that the older will hear the sound of it dropping.

Seongwu held his hand before he left and said, **_"Please, I beg you for one last time. Don't leave me. I really love you, niel."_ **His tears fell and fell until he realizes that Daniel's hand was already gone from his.

He saw him at the door, holding the doorknob and uttered. _ **"Hyung, I really love you, but we need to stop this never ending pain. This relationship is getting more suffocating for the both us. We need.. to break up. I'm sorry."**_

He opened the door and left quickly. Leaving Seongwu heart-broken while looking at the ring he gave Daniel. 

It was true. He got to admit that their relationship was too painful to even see. Maybe they weren't really for each other. Maybe they were just some people that were meant to meet but was never meant to be together for their whole life.

============================================

6 years had past. Same feelings, same memories but this time, with different partners.

Seongwu fell inlove with one of the hardworking worker, Minhyun.

He saw Minhyun when he was drinking alone at his company's bar. Minhyun went to him and talked as if they were really close. He was with him through his saddest days when Seongwu still felt the linger of his memories with Daniel before.

He then fell inlove with him. Later on, he confessed to him and he was surprised to know that Minhyun also liked him back. 

It was like a familiar feeling that went up to him again but it came from a different person.

 _ **"** Maybe this love is the right love for me," _he thought.

Meanwhile, Daniel also found a lover 2 years after their breakup. It was not easy for him to forget everything about Seongwu. He was something special and unique from everyone. He glows even in the middle of beautiful and handsome people. He was just so amazing.

Daniel found his love while taking a vacation at Masan. He was just walking around the neighborhood until a guy accidentally hit him at the back of his head.

The boy's name was Jihoon. He was playing with his dog and thought that the guy walking far infront of him is his friend so he hitted him jokingly in the head.

 _ **"Wait. Who are you?"** _the mysterious guy said after hitting him in the head.

 _ **"What are you talking about? Who are YOU?"** _Daniel asked while still holding his head because he had to admit that the hit was pretty hard.

 ** _"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you was my friend. Jihoon is my name by the way."_** The Jihoon guy blushed and got shy because of his clumsy action.

Daniel laughed and they continued to chat until Daniel arrived home. They became great friends and soon became lovers that non of them expected. 

One day, Seongwu was invited to a ball that a friend company organized for outstanding people in the business and arts industry. 

Ofcourse, he agreed because he will also make future business partners if he went there to he accepted it.

Since Daniel and Seongwu's breakup, Seongwu's parents allowed him to date boys and show it publicly but he will still need to be the CEO. So, he went there with Minhyun as his date and made him wear a nice suit for tonight.

The night was just going well with many interactions and some company planned to collab to some artist there but something happened that made Seongwu almost faint.

He saw Daniel.

...with another guy, not him.

He felt like his world stopped.

Minhyun then went to him and asked if he was okay, he just answered yes but the latter knows Seongwu is not okay.

By the time that Seongwu stopped glancing at him. Daniel saw him, he unknowingly called him, it was not loud but not as quiet, it was just enough to be heard.

Seongwu looked, then walked to his direction and called him. " ** _Daniel. I missed you."_**

 ** _"I missed you too, Seongwu hyung. How are you?"_** The air was awkward and it felt suffocating because they want to hug each other and just sit as normal friends but they can't do that.

 ** _"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"_ **he asked too, trying to live up conversation.

 _ **"I am also fine and is he your lover?"** _Daniel asked. It hurted him a little when he said that.

Seongwu felt daggers stabbing him. It was true. He has a new lover and obviously, Daniel also has one. 

**_"Yes, his name is Minhyun."_** Minhyun then reached out his hand to shake hands with Daniel which the other gladly accepted.

 ** _"And yours? He is also your lover right, nie— I mean Daniel?"_** He cursed under his breathe for doing that and making it more awkward, but thank god Daniel just went with it cooly and that made him relieved.

 ** _"He's Jihoon."_ **Jihoon also tried to shake hands with Seongwu and he gladly also accepted it.

 ** _"So.. I guess, be happy? You know that my heart won't change. I'll be here for you always, hyung. I'm just one call away."_** Daniel smiled while simply saying those words.

 ** _"Thank you. Be happy too and don't get hurt. I hope you take care of yourself and always remember that your smile will always be my sunshine. Just chat me if something happens okay?"_** Daniel just smiled and nodded at him. 

They both left and bid their goodbyes. This time, the goodbye was not as painful as before. 

Even though they didn't end up together, it was a good experience that they felt the feeling of being inlove. 

Maybe they were just one of those couples that was destined to meet but was not destined to be together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!


End file.
